Seid ihr Franzosen eigentlich alle schwul?
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Ein Zweiteiler über Johnny's Temperament, und was es anrichten kann ... bei Olivier ...
1. Böse Worte

Titel: Seid ihr Franzosen eigentlich alle schwul!  
Teil: 1/2 Autorin: R-chan E-Mail: R-changmx.de Rating: PG-14 Warning: Bitter-böse Worte ... und SAP!  
Pairing: Johnny MacGregor x Olivier Bollinger Summary: Die Majestics machen auf einem Luxusdampfer Urlaub auf dem Meer. Und Johnny's hitziges Temperament bringt das Wasser zum Kochen und das Fass zum Überlaufen .  
Disclaimer: Don't own! Nix Geld!  
Kommentar: Die Idee kam mir, als mein jünger Bruder mal wieder kund tat, wie sehr ihn Schwule "ankotzen", wie er es formuliert hatte. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie man so intolerant sein kann. schüttelt Kopf Und deshalb lasse ich meinen Grummel jetzt an den Majestics aus.  
Takao: Was? Nicht an uns? zeigt mit dem Zeigefinger zwischen sich und Kai, auf dessen Schoß er sitzt, hin und her  
R-chan: Nein, diesmal nicht .  
Takao: Och schade ... Wie krieg' ich Kai jetzt in's Bett zeigt auf Kai  
Kai: .  
R-chan: Takao, dir ist schon klar, dass man nicht mit nacktem Finger auf betont angezogene ... Leute zeigt, oder?  
Takao: blinzelt Oh. ... Oh!versteht  
R-chan: wendet schmunzelnd ihren Blick ab, als Takao ... naja, ihrem kleinen Hinweis nachkommt  
  
Ich benutze die japanischen Namen: Ralf=Robert, Giancarlo=Enrico, Olivier=Oliver  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
CU R-chan .  
  
Seid ihr Franzosen eigentlich alle schwul?!  
  
Ralf war jetzt wahrscheinlich ziemlich sauer auf ihn, und Olivier lag mit Sicherheit in seiner Suite und weinte sich die Augen aus. Giancarlo machte auf Garantie mit irgendwelchen jungen Damen in der Bar herum. Und er selbst? Er selbst donnerte die Bälle zurück an die Wand der Squash-Halle des Schiffs. So spät wie es schon war, war Johnny der Einzige, der sie noch benutze. Das kam ihm nur gelegen, denn so konnte er, ohne Einschränkung und Rücksicht auf andere, seine Wut über sich und sein verdammtes Temperament, dass ihm mal wieder aus den Zügeln geraten war, an diesem armen, kleinen Squash-Ball auslassen, der grade mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zwischen Wand und Schläger hin- und hersprang. Eine ganze Weile ging das so, und in Gedanken begann der schottische Rotschopf zu wandern. Zu wandern zurück zum heutigen Abend. Es war einige Zeit nachdem Abendessen gewesen, als Johnny und Olivier die Tür der Suite neben ihrer eigenen hatten zuknallen hören. Sie hatten laute auf Italienisch gefluchte Verwünschungen auf dem Korridor gehört, die langsam leiser wurden, da sich die Stimme entfernte. Kopfschüttelnd waren Johnny und sein französischer Freund von ihren Plätzen aufgestanden und zur Tür geeilt. Auf dem Flur der Schiffes angelangt, sahen sie Giancarlo grade um die nächste Ecke biegen. Die Augenbrauen hochziehend wandten sie sich um und erblickten einen wütenden Ralf Jürgen in der Tür stehen, den Türknauf zerquetschend. Sie sahen mit an, wie der sonst so gefasste Ralf wutschnaubend in der Suite verschwand und Sekunden später sich sein Jacket überwerfend wieder herauskam und den Korridor in die andere Richtung hinunterging. Seufzend hatte Johnny sich erneut seinem Buch gewidmet, als Olivier zum Bett ging, sein Tagebuch, welches er bis dahin geschrieben hatte, abschloss und auf seinen Nachttisch legte. Er blickte erst wieder auf, als er die Schranktüren knarren hörte. "Ich gehe einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, Johnny.", hatte er gesagt bekommen, während der Jüngere sich vor dem Spiegel in der Innenseite der Schranktür Jackenkragen und Hut zurechtrückte. Gleich darauf war der kleine Franzose auch schon zur Tür hinaus gewesen. Johnny hatte nur mit den Achseln gezuckt und weiter gelesen. Bis er gähnend das Buch zur Seite gelegt und entschieden hatte, dasselbe wie sein feminin wirkender Freund zu tun. Eine Viertelstunde später, als er in der Nähe des großen Pools vorbeiging, hatte er Flötenspiel vernommen und der Melodie gefolgt. Doch wie erschrak er, als er um die Ecke bog: Sein Team-Captain und bester Freund lag mit einem Flöte spielenden Olivier in den Armen auf einer der Poolliegen und schien die Sterne zu betrachten. Als Olivier's Melodie geendet hatte, hatten sie miteinander geflüstert, bis der Kleinere mit vor Glück strahlenden Augen seinen Captain um den Hals fiel und ihn freudestrahlend ordentlich durchknuddelte. Dieser Anblick jagte Johnny etwas den Rücken runter, das er nie zuvor verspürt hatte. "Johnny?" war die zarte Stimme des Franzosen an sein Ohr gedrungen und er war daraufhin aus seiner Trance geschnappt. Sein Blick hatte sich wieder auf seine Teammitglieder fixiert und dann war alles mit ihm durchgegangen. Er war auf die beiden, die sich grade aufrecht hingesetzt hatten, zugestürmt und hatte den überraschten Ahnungslosen je links und rechts eine gepfeffert. "Seid ihr Franzosen eigentlich alle schwul?!", hatte er losgebrüllt, und in seinem Ausbruch gar nicht bemerkt, wie verletzt Olivier plötzlich ausgeschaut hatte. Verschwunden war der glückliche Glanz in den nun trüben Augen gewesen und ebenso auch das strahlende Lächeln auf seinen blassrosa Lippen. "Schmeißt du dich an jeden ran, dem dein Gedudel auf der Flöte da gefällt. Übrigens, es klingt furchtbar! Schämst du dich eigentlich gar nicht, so in aller Öffentlichkeit zu handeln. Und überhaupt, jedesmal dieses widerliche Bussie, das du allen gibst, die dich begrüßen, oder sich von dir verabschieden. Ekelhaft! Und du Ralf, also wirklich, Ralf, ich kenn' dich jetzt schon ziemlich lange, aber anscheinend nicht so gut, wie ich dachte, nicht wahr? Wie konntest du nur mit dieser kleinen Schwuchtel da auf deinen Schoß herummachen, wo es auch noch jeder sieht! Wo ist denn dein ach-so-großer Sinn für Ehre und Anstand geblieben?! Was glaubt ihr, werden eure Väter sagen, wenn sie das rauskriegen, hä? Was wolltet ihr denn noch alles machen hier draußen? 'N Arschfick im Pool bei Sternenlicht? Aber irgendwie hab' ich ja schon immer geahnt, dass du einer dieser widerlichen Schwanzlutscher bist, Olivier! Ich-" Ein kurzer, brennender Schmerz in seiner linken Wange hatte ihn - leider zu spät - wieder zur Raison gebracht. Blinzelnd hatte er in verletzte, tränengefüllte Augen, die er im ersten Moment nicht zuzuordnen vermocht hatte, hinabgeschaut. "Was soll das Johnny? Ich habe ihn doch nur umarmt! Ich dachte, du wärest toleranter!", waren die tränenerstickten Worte kaum zu verstehen, so hastig und undeutlich, hatte sie der Franzose gesagt. Erst nachdem Olivier weinend davongelaufen war, hatte der Rotschopf gänzlich verstanden, was er grade getan hatte. Ralf hatte ihn keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt, als er erhobenen Hauptes davonging. Wild rubbelte sich Johnny durch die rote Mähne, um das Shampoo herauszuspülen. Diese heiße Dusche hatte er nach einer Stunde Squash wirklich gebraucht. Wieso bin ich eigentlich so dermaßen ausgetickt?, fragte er sich und seine Hände hielten in ihren Bewegungen ein. War es, weil Olivier so glücklich ausgesehen hatte, ... in Ralf's Gegenwart ...Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Das kann doch nicht sein?!Und donnerte sie gegen die geflieste Wand der Dusche. ... Kann nicht sein ...Verzweifelt sank er an der Wand hinunter, während das warme Wasser seinen trainierten Körper hinunterran. Erst als er die Suite-Tür hörte, sah er ruckartig auf. Olivier!Doch als er, sich hastig die Haare trocknend, in den Raum stolperte, war er leer. Sich gänzlich abtrocknend, ging Johnny zu den Betten und bemerkte, dass das Päckchen Taschentücher, das heute Abend noch auf dem Nachtschrank gelegen hatte, nun fort war. Seufzend setzte er sich auf sein Bett und - Was ist das denn?- bemerkte einen kleinen Zettel auf seinem Kopfkissen. Was zum-Er griff nach der Notiz und entfaltete den Zettel.  
"Ich will dich nicht sehen. Suche mich nicht! Olivier" ... Bitte?Ungläubig starrte der Schotte auf die in dunkelgrüner Tinte und Olivier's Handschrift geschrieben Worte. Das musste doch ein schlechter Scherz sein? Der Franzose hatte allen Ernstes vor, nach Mitternacht draußen auf den Decks herumzuwandern?  
  
Ende des ersten Teils 


	2. Tut mir leid

Titel: Seid ihr Franzosen eigentlich alle schwul!  
Teil: 2/2  
Autorin: R-chan  
E-Mail: R-changmx.de  
Rating: PG-14  
Warning: SAP!!!  
Pairing: Johnny MacGregor x Olivier Bollinger  
Summary: Die Majestics machen auf einem Luxusdampfer Urlaub auf dem Meer. Und Johnny's hitziges Temperament bringt das Wasser zum Kochen und das Fass zum Überlaufen ...  
Disclaimer: Don't own! Nix Geld!  
Was bisher geschah: Johnny macht einen Spaziergang an Deck, als er am Pool überraschend auf Ralf und Olivier trifft. Er beobachtet, wie Olivier seinem Teamcaptain freudestrahlend um den Hals fällt, und tickt kurz aus. In seiner Rage schimpft er den Franzosen eine "Schwuchtel" und einen "Schwanzlutscher"; Ralf unterstellt er, seinen Sinn für Ehre und Anstand verloren zu haben. Nachdem er sich abreagiert und geduscht hat, findet er eine Notiz von Olivier ...  
Kommentar: Der zweite Teil meiner ersten längeren Fic . Ich bedanke mich hiermit für alle Reviews! Danke an alle! Oli-Plüshie geht an:  
Aragolas (Aragolas: Viel Dank für dein Review! Jaja, die ewige Disskusion um die Namen... seufz So prüde ist Johnnylein ja eigentlich gar nicht, du wirst schon sehen. gemeinnisvoll lächelt Ja? Ist es rübergekommen, dasss er eifersüchtig war? ... Guuut!)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

CU R-chan .

Seid ihr Franzosen eigentlich alle schwul?!

Eilig stürmte Johnny zur Tür hinaus, als er auch schon in die nächste Katastrophe reinrannte. Schmerzhaft fielen er und die andere Person zu Boden. "Autsche..." Der Rotschopf sah auf. "Giancarlo?!" "Si?", sagte der Römer und stand, sich das Gesäß reibend, auf. "Mama mia, Johnny! Wase rennst due soe durche die Flure, eh? Weißte due, wie späte ese iste?" Johnny brauchte nicht auf die Uhr zu sehen; er wusste, dass Giancarlo meinte, dass er jetzt nichts mehr außerhalb seiner Suite zu suchen hatte. Er rappelte sich auf und strich hastig seine Kleidung glatt. "Hast du Olivier irgendwo gesehen?", fragte er ungeduldig, als der Casanova ruhig seine Schüsselkarte hervorholte.  
"Si. Aber iche darfe dire nichte sagen, wo. Olie iste sehr traurig, wegen dire, weißt due.", antwortete Giancarlo mit gesenktem Blick. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Die Tür hinter sich zuziehend, meinte er noch: " Ich frage miche, wase Olie da ganze vorne machen wille, tse ..." Johnny stand für einige Augenblicke wie eine Salzsäule da, bevor er begriff und wie von der Tarantel gestochen losrannte.

Schon von Weitem sah Johnny das samtene, grüne Haar im Mondschein glänzen, während die nächtliche Meeresbriese mit den feinen Strähnen spielte. Eine traurige Flötenmelodie erklang durch das Rauschen der Wellen, die sich eine Hand voll Meter zu Olivier's Füßen am Bug brachen. "Olivier?" Einen spitzen Schrei ausstoßend, sprang der Franzose herum. "Mon Dieu!", stieß er hervor, "Johnny! Wie kannst du mich so erschrecken?!" Des Schotten Züge wurden sanfter. "Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." "Johnny", sagte Olivier, sich Augen und Wangen wischend, "Du sollest mich doch nicht suchen"  
Der Rotschopf verspürte einen Stich durch die Brust. "Olivier, du hattest ernsthaft vor, die ganze Nacht über hier draußen Flöte zu spielen?" Olivier drehte sich von ihm weg. "Und wenn, was macht das schon"  
"... Olivier"  
"Geh weg, Johnny", verlangte der Jüngere und schniefte. Schweigen traut ein. Bis Johnny es brach: "Hör zu, Olivier, ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen, OK? Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht so ausrasten. Ich wollte dich nicht anbrüllen, oder dich beschimpfen, dich nicht beleidigen. Und ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Ich war ... Ich war ..." Johnny zögerte. "Was warst du?" "Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt bescheuert." Tief holte er Luft. "Ich war eifersüchtig." Mit tellergroßen Augen drehte sich Olivier wieder zu ihm um. "Wieso das denn?", fragt er ihn verwundert. "Du ... Du hast so glücklich ausgesehen, und selbst durch die Dunkelheit konnte ich dein strahlendes Lächeln sehen. Und ich war neidisch auf Ralf, weil er es war, dem du um den Hals gefallen warst und nicht ich. Ich-" Ein plötzliches Gewicht um seinen Nacken ließ Johnny abbrechen. "Ach, Johnny...", flüsterte der Jüngere ihm zu und begann erneut leise zu schluchzen. Still schlang der Schotte seine Arme um die schmale Taillie seines Freundes. "Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Olivier. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Bitte, bitte bleib nicht hier draußen, ja? Du wirst sonst noch krank. Und das will ich nicht." Er spürte Olivier nicken. Lange standen sie eng umarmt da, ließen das Mondlicht ihre Laterne sein, und hielten sich fest. Als Olivier losließ, merkte Johnny, wie enttäuscht er war, und anscheinend war das auch in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, denn Olivier meinte: "Guck doch nicht so traurig, hm. Lass uns reingehen, mir ist kalt, ja?" Sanft lächelnd zog der Brite seine Jacke aus und hängte sie um die schmalen Schultern. "Ja, lass uns reingehen..."

Johnny hatte sich grad überlegt, wann und wie er sich morgen bei seinem Teamcaptain entschuldigen sollte, als sich jemand zu ihm auf's Bett setzte. Langsam dreht er sich zu Olivier um, der ihn anlächelte. "Keine Sorge, Ralf wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen." "Meinst du?" Olivier kicherte. "Würde Giancarlo sonst noch lebendig herumspringen? Denk mal nach, Johnny, bei all den Fauengeschichten, die er hat ..." Er ließ es so im Raum stehen. "Außerdem kennt ihr euch schon eine halbe Ewigkeit. Er kennt dich doch, und weiß, dass du es im Grunde nicht so gemeint hast. Da bin ich mir sicher"  
"Hm, ... Hast recht. Olivier?" "Hm?" "Komm her du, Knuddelzeit!" Und bevor Olivier wusste, wie ihm geschah, ließ Johnny seinen Knuddel-Trieb an ihm aus. Lachend knuddelten sie sich gegenseitig, bis sie bemerkten, dass sie völlig mit der Decke und miteinander verhäddert waren. Sweatdroppend entwanden sie sich und schneller als Johnny überhaupt gucken konnte, hatte es sich der Franzose in seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht. "Ist es denn wenigstens bequem?", fragte er grummelig, mehr im Spaß, als in Ernsthaftigkeit. "Was glaubst du denn, warum ich hier liege, hä?", antwortete Oli spitz und grinste. "Weißt du, was Giancarlo zu mir gesagt hat, um mich zu trösten?" Kopfschütteln. "Er meinte, du wärest nur bockig, weil ich besser "Schwanz lutschen" könne, als du." Daraufhin zuckte Johnny's rechte Auge etwas komisch. "Das kriegt er zurück." Damit legte er sich zu Olivier, schlag seinen Arme um ihn und freue sich ganz tief, tief drin, als Olie sich an ihn kuschelte. Eine Weile waren sie noch wach, bevor sie beide friedlich in den Armen des Anderen einschliefen, und süß träumten.

Ende des zweiten Teils

OWARI


End file.
